nerffandomcom-20200223-history
Hail-Fire
The Hail-Fire is an upcoming electronic Nerf blaster that will be released on September 9, 2012Nerf Nation (2012-05-29). We have seen the.... Facebook.com. under the N-Strike Elite series. It requires four "AA" batteries to operate. It will come packaged with four six dart clips and twenty-four Elite Darts. Details The blaster requires assembling before use.ClickClickBAMF (2012-08-17). NERF Elite Hail-Fire Un-boxing - Some Assembly Required YouTube.com. It is a fairly small, light semi-automatic blaster. When released, the Hail-Fire will have the highest advertised ammo capacity of any stock Nerf blaster: 144 darts. The blaster features one medium sized tactical rail on top of the blaster and a very small one in front of the rotating ammo rack that is similar to the one on the Stampede ECS. The jam door is located at the top front of the blaster and is a clear slide. The orange battery door is located at the top back of the blaster. It is incompatible with shoulder stocks and barrel extensions. The carry handle, named the Advance Handle, is located at the front of the blaster. The jam door must be closed for the advance handle to work. In order to advance to the next clip, crank the handle forward and then pull the handle back. Like the Rayven CS-18 and Nitron, the Hail-Fire features two triggers, the top being a firing trigger and bottom being the acceleration trigger. There is no manual priming mechanism of any kind on the blaster. Capacity claims Despite advertising a capacity of 144 darts, the Hail-Fire only comes packaged with twenty-four; another four six dart clips will give the blaster a full stock capacity of forty-eight darts. This full stock capacity is achieved by purchasing the Hail-Fire Upgrade Kit. Because the Hail-Fire is compatible with other clips, using eight twelve dart clips will give a maximum of ninety-six darts and eight eighteen dart clips will give the total maximum capacity of 144 darts. BasicNerf has confirmed the Hail-Fire can use eight Firefly Tech clips, four eighteen dart drums, or four thirty-five dart drums at once with no issues.Basic Nerf (2012-07-19). The N-Strike Elite Hail-Fire with High Ammo Capacity (Photos) « Basic Nerf. basicnerf.blogspot.com. History It continues the trend of "flagship" Nerf blasters being released on September 9, which first started in 2009 with the Raider CS-35 under the N-Strike series. Unlike other blasters in the N-Strike Elite line, the Hail-Fire is not a successor to any previous N-Strike blaster. Reloading and firing To reload the Hail-Fire, first turn off the blaster and pull the loaded clips out. Load up to six Elite Darts into each of the packaged six dart clips. Load up to eight clips, with darts facing outwards, into the blaster and turn the blaster back on. Hold down the acceleration trigger and pull the trigger to fire darts. Once a clip is emptied, crank the Advance Handle to switch to the next clip and continue firing. Review Trivia *If Streamline Darts are used in the Hail-Fire, they tend to shoot farther than Elite Darts. It is unknown why, though. *It appears that the Hail-Fire, like other Nerf N-Strike Elite blasters, also has the same N-Strike digital camouflage design. *The Hail-Fire was advertised as the flagship of N-Strike Elite. Gallery Nerf-n-strike-elite-hail-fire.jpg|The Hail-Fire's packaging. C88848915056900B1085CF31797DD0BF.jpg|A Nerf model firing the Hail-Fire. References Category:Nerf blasters Category:Dart blasters Category:N-Strike Elite products Category:Electronic blasters